Impromptu Date Night
by CSM
Summary: After being forced on bed rest for the remaining of her pregnancy, Castle decides to surprise his wife.


"Kaaaateeee"

"Go away Castle." She grumbles as she buries her head further into the pillow, her arms tightening around it when Castle tries to nudge her awake.

She refuses to relinquish her hold on her new best friend, her full body pillow, Castle has dubbed _Steve_. Castle has on occasion complained that _Steve_ has gotten more action than he has. Kate easily points out that _Steve_ isn't the reason she's currently been on bed rest the past 2 months.

"Castle, I _finally_ got a comfortable position to sleep in and your _spawn_ are finally settling down for the day." Kate grumbles as she rubs her swollen stomach, thats resting on _Steve._

 _"_ I love how, when they keep you awake, they are suddenly _my_ kids." Castle says with a laugh as he leans down and peppers small kisses along her cheek and jaw, "Now wake up, we have plans."

"Castle, my only plans consist of bed, bathroom and on occasion the couch." She grumbles.

The mandatory bed rest she's been on for the past two months because of her high risk pregnancy has her nerves frayed. Not only is she worried for the wellbeing of their children, she's also just bored out of her mind. The walls of the loft being her only environment for the past 2 months, suffice to say she's going out of her mind.

"Nope, we have plans tonight, you gotta get ready or we'll be late." Castle says as he rubs her stomach.

She finally opens her eyes to see her husband dressed in crisp deep green shirt and slacks, "Castle, what part of bed rest do you not understand? I can't go anywhere. Not like I even have anything to wear…"

She trails off when Castle holds up a soft maxi dress, its mint green in colour and she can tell its made of a soft cotton material. She struggles to sit up, batting away Castle's offered hand, she can sit up on her own, she's not a complete invalid. Her curiosity is definitely peaked. Before she can question him though, he's pressing a finger to her lips.

"No questions, just get dressed."

She bites his offended finger, earning a chuckle in response as Castle lays the dress out on their bed. When she just sits there and stares at him, Castle taps the face of his watch, "Clocks ticking, Detective."

She narrows her eyes at him, "I'm carrying around two extra _people."_

Castle holds up his hands in defence, the smile never leaving his lips, "No rush, I will simply wait for the guest of honour outside."

"Castle, this is very sweet, but I just don't feel like having dinner by the fireplace. It's the middle of spring and I'm just _hot_ all the time. I appreciate the effort…" She trails off when Castle kisses her interrupting her rant.

"We aren't having dinner. It's only 3 in the afternoon." Castle teases. He kisses her yet again, "Get dressed."

She sighs in defeat when he walks out of the room leaving no room for protest, and she can't help that he certainly has her curious. She slowly stretches as she slips off her t-shirt, grabbing the maxi dress, knowing from experience that it would be easier to slip into the dress while sitting than standing. When she finally does stand, she smiles at the thoughtfulness of her husband yet again. The dress is soft and cool to her skin and is as easy to slip on as her old t-shirts, but fits snuggly on her round frame, emphasizing her large abdomen. Once she finishes she waddles over to her dresser and decides to tame her unruly curls, Castle has clearly put effort into whatever he's planned, the least she could do is looks somewhat presentable.

Once her hair and light make up is finished, she smiles when she sees the silver sandals at the edge of the bed, sandals she can easily slip her feet in, not even needing to bend over. Not that she could do that even if she wanted to, she grunts slightly when she realizes she can't even see her own feet to admire the sandals.

She shakes her head and makes her way out of their bedroom and into the study, stopping in surprise when she sees Castle standing by his desk. On seeing her he smiles in appreciation.

"You look beautiful." He says sweeping her in for a kiss, and then rubbing her large stomach, "You ready?"

"Ready for what?" She asks in confusion, "I can't leave the loft, Rick."

"We aren't leaving the loft." Castle promises as her takes her hand and to her surprise doesn't usher her out of the office but to the door in the corner of the office, that leads to the small balcony.

Finally catching on her eyes widen when Castle opens the door to her and the small patio is covered in a large checkered blanket and sitting in the centre is a basket filled with an assortment of fruits and foods and on either side of the blanket is a large sofa cushion.

"Castle." She gasps in surprise.

She's only been on this patio once, the small size making it impossible for more than 4 people to be here at one time. But Castle has removed the small patio chair and plants he had, so the entire area is cleared away for their picnic. The cool spring breeze ruffles her hair and she breathes in deeply, she's forgotten what the warm breeze on her face feels like. The sounds of traffic and pedestrians on the streets below is also welcoming.

"I know you've been feeling cooped up in the loft these past few months. It's finally spring and you can't even enjoy your morning runs through the park. So I thought I'd bring the park to you, minus the trees. I couldn't fit it all out here." Castle says sheepishly.

"No, I love it!" She says yanking him to her so she can wrap around her arms around his neck and kissing him fiercely, "I love this. I love _you_."

"Beckett, do you want to have a picnic with me?" Castle asks with a grin.

She nods enthusiastically allowing Castle to take her hand and help her onto the cushions, "If you're uncomfortable at all, I can bring one of the chairs…"

"This is fine." She promises as she gets comfortable on the cushion her large stomach resting between her legs, "You'll just have to help me up when we're finished."

"I probably should have chosen a shorted dress." Castle says sheepishly, watching as she bunches up the dress so she can cross her legs.

"No, this is just perfect." She promises. She then eyes the basket filled with food, licking her lips, "Let's eat!"

Castle laughs as he pulls out a small box of chocolate macaroons, "We both know you've been eyeing this box since you came outside."

Kate grins sheepishly as he hands the entire box to him, "I'm eating for _three_."

"And what was your excuse last year on our honeymoon?" Castle teases, laughing when the plastic wrapping around the box falls between them barely even grazing the leg of his pants.

"Shut up." Kate mutters between bites, moaning loudly at the taste of chocolate on her lips.


End file.
